Live A Little
by Tessika14
Summary: Ahsoka doesn't seem to sit well with Anakin's expectations..
1. Chapter 1

**Live A Little**

* * *

_**Anakin pov**_

Ahsoka bowed, "Hi Master Kenobi, Hi Master Skywalker, I am Padawan Learner Ahsoka Tano, Yoda sent me."

"You must be here for me.."

Obiwan stepped forward. He thought this was his time to shine, he was told by Yoda that he was to recieve a padawan. When unfortunately he was going to recieve that padawan another day. At least he got a little time to train Ahsoka, so that she could stand on her own two feet.

"No I'm Master Skywalker's padawan."

Ahsoka the the first day I met you, I didn't know what to say. I mean the Council, they gave me a padawan, which would hold the efforts on Christophis back, thats what girls do. I knew that from the second she denied Obiwan as her master, that the skimpy outfit, was to attract male attention, which she obviously had been lacking. I mean the girl had the size, but she didn't fit the big girl bill that most guys wanted.

**The Council probably put her up to this.**

"How much did they pay you?"

Ahsoka gave me the most funny look ever, "Master, we don't get paid."

The Council had bugged me for the longest time to adopt a student to train to succeed me, for the next generation of Jedi. I guess they decided that I was low enough to have a female padawan, and that maybe I would take her for her appearance. They must have forgotten about my wife. Oh wait they don't know about her. I don't think that even Yoda will find out.

Plus, Ahsoka is what like twelve, so..I think I'll let the clones have her.

...

"Hey Victor, quit looking at the Commander's ass, we got work to do!" Rex scowled stealing a look himself, he was gonna make her his, Skywalker was not going to win over this one with flowers, and chocolate. Oh no, Rex stepped up his game, "Its fine, but..we got clankers to kill..." He really wanted to stare at her all day like most of the men in his division did, but Skywalker was dangerous, and Rex didn't want to take chances.

The men reluctantly went back to work as my dark glare scared them away, while Ahsoka ran around trying to befriend them all.

...

**Should I continue...? ****Why don't you review and answer that question? ****One two many questions. Notice what I did there..**

**Btw, this fanfic will be based off the movie at first but then will expand into the series.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anakin pov_

**We've gotten to know eachother more, heck she even has a nickname for me, Skyguy. Not only is it super cheesy, but it makes me wanna vomit, the voice she said it in, I don't even know if she was intentionally trying to say it in a hot voice, but its highly inappropriate, and she needs to wear something less revealing than a tank top, a short skirt and some tights, because men will be men, I hope she expects alot of guys taking breaks to look at her butt, cuz thats the biggest distraction out there. Rex isn't helping either, so screw this. She better not run and cry to me when she gets screwed with by the clones, because all she'll get is a "I told you so.."**

**Maybe we can use her hotness as a weapon, not like I even think she's hot or anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka took out her lightsabers moving with my tempo, occasionally looking over at me, she was constantly trying to keep up, but she slowed herself down too much. I slashed through multiple droids with one easy swipe as she sloppily took many swings to cut down just as many droids. She was a noob and she refused to admit it.

"Ahsoka admit it your a noob.."

I guess I offended her when I call her an amature, either that or she doesn't understand. She's a girl,I really didn't expect her to understand, what a noob was, and I was expecting silence. The girl was quiet, I guess she was as shocked as I kriffin was when they pressed a young skimpily dressed teenager on me, the Chosen One.

"Prove to me your not a noob."

I was hoping for her to get injured. I was hoping one of those stupid droids could actually shoot straight. Or maybe instead of the droids cutting down our troops, since they were preoccupied by her ammature back..side, a stray bullet from wither side could get her. All I wanted was a male padawan. She was too focused on staying alive, and impressing me, for that hope to be sustained. That hope was kicked in the balls,

"Never gonna happen Skyguy.."

**I tried to not cry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"How long have we been at it?"**

Thats like asking are we there yet? And there we go, she was trying to ask how long we've been fighting. I told Obiwan a padawan would slow me down. In war it only takes one damn question for someone to get cut down. War isn't a place for conversation, or flirty little girls for that matter.

"Congrats. Be proud of yourself."

Ahsoka actually spoke to me and not in an inappropriately flirty voice, I'm proud. I'll try to smile. She hasd managed to keep her desires down.

"Your tired already?"

She continued to clutch her backpack. I looked at her, she fixed her sags standing straight and tall. She gave me a bright smile. Nice try. My turn for nicknames. I think I'll choose snips. Its calling me, I can feel it. She did have a snippy, sassy attitude, and she was a bit lazy too.

"Snips."

She snapped back at attention to me, turning on her petite heels, "Excuse. Me." Ahsoka tried to contain her swirling dominative feelings, did I mention she's bossy. She gave me a look of irritation, her huge eyes bulging, her face was a little scrunched up, her lips were pressed into a frown, her arms crossed to her chest. She narrowed her eyes . A typical 'I'm pissed and you know it face'.

"A pet name. No hard feelings." I shrugged. SHe would make nothing of it, I couldn't see her grabbing my shirt and threatening me. Ahsoka pointed a finger into my chest, she was getting ready to pout, "Look Mister, I make the-" I tried to cut her off, but she refused, "Listen to me, I make the kriffin nicknames here." She seemed to silently shimmer, 'Always have always will' I wanted to ask her what happens when she dies, and brand her a hypocrite, but she would probably haunt everyone who took her title from her. I hope I never meet her child.

"Are you done?" Ahsoka looked down, releasing the collar of his shirt, stumbling back, getting off her tippy toes. She took a deep breathe. Ahsoka backed off sheepish,"Of course..master." Speak of the devil she is bold.

Unfortunately she is very short so that makes her any more intimidating.

**The girl as small as she is could nick the nuts, like a guy could. Don't. Ask.**


End file.
